Nonaqueous electrolyte batteries are widely used as main power sources of various electronic apparatuses and memory backup power sources. Recently, the downsizing, the enhancement of functionality, and the increase in memory capacity of mobile devices—such as mobile-phones, digital still cameras, wireless communication devices, and watches—have progressed. Following this progress, small-sized, high-capacity, and high-output nonaqueous electrolyte batteries are demanded.
As the positive electrode active material of a nonaqueous electrolyte battery, manganese dioxide, graphite fluoride, vanadium pentoxide, lithium cobalt oxide, or lithium manganese oxide is in practical use. Among them, vanadium pentoxide (V2O5) has a potential of 3.0 to 4.0 V versus that of metal lithium, and a high capacity. While, a silicon-containing material used as the negative electrode active material, has a high capacity.
Thus, Patent Literature 1 discloses a lithium battery that includes vanadium pentoxide as the positive electrode active material, and silicon as the negative electrode active material. This document propose that the balance of nonaqueous electrolyte included in the positive electrode and the negative electrode is controlled so as to exhibit a desired performance from the initial state.